The New Hokage Of Konoha
by narutak
Summary: When Naruto comes back to the village he tells Tsunade he wnts to become hokage but she says he has to fight her again so read the book and figure out what happens in the story.


Hi this is my first story so don't be surprised also because I'm only ten years old. I'm a noob so there probably will be some mistakes. I hope you enjoy my first story and don't forget to review...really leave lots of reviews.

Konoha's New defender

Chapter 1

"Naruto I see that you have achieved the sannin rank you getting closer to being hokage. I'm getting too old for this hokage job." Tsunade said. Naruto have you learned any new jutsu?

"Believe it!" He said and jumped as high as he possibly could. So Tsunade asked Naruto to a battle and she said that she is only going use one finger. Naruto said your still using that old trick again so he accepts the duel.

So the both of them went to Tanzaku town like were they fought for the first time. So Naruto used shadow clone jutsu. Tsunade used her finger to make an earthquake so Naruto would fall inside. Naruto used the rasengan to pull him up so he wouldn't fall inside the big hole.

Naruto came crashing down on Tsunade and kicked her on the head. She gathered her energy and forced her chakra into her finger and plucked Naruto with half her strength and Naruto's shadow clone kicked her up and they started to do the Uzumaki barrage.

The attack was a success for all of the clones hit their mark, and Naruto ended it with a powerful Odama Rasengan made by him and one of his clones. Tsunadecame crashing down into the ground make several cracks in it.

She stood up and dusted herself off. "So you've been waiting to attack me with a charged Rasengan this whole time?"

Naruto landed on the ground softly and rubbed his nose. "That's right granny, I was aiming for that, and just so you know here comes another one!" Tsunade'seyes widened as the cracked ground beneath her started to glow and a clone of Narutoerupted out of the ground with another Rasengan.

She spun around to avoid getting hit, and barely dodged it. She then plucked the clone in the temple making him poof away in an instant.

Naruto summoned a clone and it began to swirl chakra in Narto's right hand, forming a rasengan. Tsunade knew what he was doing and charged as much chakra as she could in her finger. They both ran at each other and clashed, finger with rasengan.

The two made a small explosion and smoke appeared and one of them was standing. "Naruto said beleive"it and bursted out with Tsunade got up she cleaned herself off and the two them flew back to the village."Tsunade told Naruto the he did a good job.

Tsunade gave Naruto the option to be the hokage or to continue with his regular life. "Naruto didn't have to think of his decision he chose to become hokage." So Naruto asked Tsunade if she could be a medical ninja for the village.

So Tsunade told Naruto that she would help him. The first thing Naruto asked was when his face would be on the hokage stone faces. "Tsunade said he would have to be patient" Naruto was upset. But then Konahamaru and his friends came in the room saying they want to go on a mission.

Tsunade said that he was talking to the wrong person then Konahamaru looked at Naruto and he looked at him with anger because Konahamaru wanted to become hokage. So Naruto didn't know what to do so he asked Tsunade what he had to do. Tsunade told Naruto that he had to find a document that told him what the mission was was about.

So Naruto decided to approve of the mission Konahamaru and his squad went of on the mission. Naruto said to Tsunade why she didn't help him out. Tsunade told Naruto that she didn't get help from anyone so Naruto had to do it on his own.

Naruto went to all his friends and told them that he was the hokage. They all said the same thing our friend who is a sonnin grew up to be the next hokage of the village. So Naruto went to Sakura of what she thought of him. Sakura wasn't even paying attention and she said I wonder what everyone else was doing . Naruto was angry and stormed of.

When Naruto was walking he saw a farmiliar face but it looked like that person had cut thier hair. The person turned around and gave Naruto a smile it was Anko! Anko was on a mission at the time Naruto and Tsunade were fighting. Naruto was surprised and told her the news. She was laughing because she couldn't believe the fact that he is the new hokage!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Make sure you read my part 2 of my story.


End file.
